A Sorceress's Gift
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: It was just a simple gift, the most important thing a mother could give her child. Now, nearly 20 years later, this gift is going to come back and haunt him... all while he's battling his unrequited love. *shounen ai* *squall/zell*
1. Chapter 1

A Sorceress's Gift  
A FFVIII fanfiction  
  
Summary: It was just a simple gift, the most important thing a mother could give her child. Now, nearly 20 years later, this gift is going to come back and haunt him... all while he's battling his unrequited love. *shounen ai* *squall/zell*  
  
~*~  
  
Traces of war were everywhere in the world. The fighting spread from Esthar, to Galbadia, to Trabia and beyond. The only safe places were the ones of little population, and there was one place, most people knew about. A quiet little place in the southern part of the world, near a small, abandoned lighthouse.  
  
It was a home to two people, a young man and his wife. No one knew anything about them, except for the fact that they were peaceful people, and it was a place one could leave an orphan, and trust that they would survive the war. A town contacted them, and gave them two children, one newborn, the other 7 years old. They were from Winhill, and they started the orphanage.  
  
~*~  
  
She stumbled, clutching her child to her chest. The baby was barely 3 months old, but she knew she would not survive. Her husband dead, her life leaving her, the only chance she had was to leave the child somewhere safe, where he would not be targeted.  
  
The old house neared, and she collapsed at the entrance, the boy crying, moving it's arms asking to be comforted by his mother. She could not help him anymore, and she placed a hand to his forehead to silence his cries. "My child... my little boy... accept my gift and grow up stronger," she whispered, kissing his head. As she did, her skin turned white and cold, her hair faded from bright green and blue to a soft sun-bleached blond, and her eyes softed from a sharp silver, to a warm blue. With that she collapsed, no life left within her. The baby cried, feeling the ice cold touch of his lost mother.  
  
A woman stood by the entrace of the house, a small brown haired girl clutching a bundle. She gently urged the child back into the house, before tending to the new orphan. Gently she moved the mother aside, gasping at the sight of a faint black design along the side of her face. She looked at the boy in her arms and closed her eyes, unsure of the future ahead of him.  
  
"Edea?"  
  
She turned to her husband and gestured to the dead woman. "Please, give her a proper burial. She's been dead for a long time already," she said solomnly and entered her home.  
  
The small girl was watching with wide eyes from the corner of the room, still holding the bundle, which was crying now. "I can't get him to be quiet, Matron," she said softly.  
  
She looked at the oldest orphan and sighed, proceeding into the the bedroom. She set the new child onto the bed and took the other baby from the girl. She sighed, running a hand through her long black hair. The brown haired girl stared frightfully at the addition. "What happened to his family?" she asked.  
  
"Dead. The war will do that Ellone," Edea explained, pulling the cloths from the child, startled as a folded peice of paper fell from the cloth. The girl peered over her shoulder as she unfolded the letter. Inside was one word, "Hyne."  
  
~*~  
  
The students chattered excitedly about their written and field exams. A few girls were crowded around Zell's desk. Just an instructor for a year and already he had his own fan club. At 20 years old, he was quite the favorite instructer among the ladies... and even among a few guys. The trio of girls were giggling over him, as he attempted to arrange final field tests. He sighed heavily and looked up. "May I help you?" he asked, trying very hard to stay formal, which was difficult because the girls were barely 3 years younger them him, all ranging from ages 16-18.  
  
"Hiiiii!!" the youngest chirped, reaching over the desk and rubbing at the collar of his jacket.  
  
Zell reached over and plucked her hand off. "Hands off the teacher Kichi."  
  
"Aiya," she moaned, "Why? You're only 4 years older than me."  
  
He had to sigh at that... because it was true. He brought a hand to his head in thought. "Kichi... or rather... girls... I'm your instructor... not your boyfriend." He regretted saying that the moment it was out of his mouth because barely 2 seconds later the girls chirped in unison, "But you CAN be...!"  
  
As an instructor he stood up and walked around them announcing, "Alright, today's study is over. The make up exam will be in 3 weeks, I wish you luck... as for the ones that passed, if you still need to capture you first GF... or complete another one of the required fields, please see me sometime during the next week."  
  
The other students jumped to their feet and left the class room, all of them chattering happily about the next couple of days. The trio of girls were about to approach Zell, but he gave them a look and they ran off, giggling. He sighed and brushed off the front of his SeeD uniform. He examined his desk for any other messages he may have missed before leaving the classroom.  
  
His head was pounding, and he couldn't quite explain why. His steps slowed and he made a mental note to visit Dr. Kadowaki if he didn't get better. Gradually the pain subsided and he could resume his normal pace again, which wasn't very fast to begin with. He looked around, admiring the beautiful scenery of Garden. Most of the current SeeDs were students during the whole fiasco with the sorceress Ultimeca.... including...  
  
"ZELL!!"  
  
He turned around just in time to see Rinoa run towards him, dressed in her SeeD uniform. "Hey," he greeted. He was about to raise his hand as well, but she had already grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
"Zell?" she cooed.  
  
"Alright, what do you want Rinoa?"  
  
"Can you get Squall to send me on a SeeD mission?" Rinoa stared at him with her deep chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about Rinoa?"  
  
Her eyebrows knit together angerily. "You know Zell! You know I've been a SeeD for almost a year, but I've never gone on a mission since my field exam! C'mon! I want to do something!" she whined almost childishly.  
  
Zell pulled his arm free and crossed them across his chest. Silently he leaned against the wall and thought for a moment. After a while he replied, "Commander Leonhart just doesn't want to see you get hurt." He pondered for a moment longer and added, "He really loves you. You're like his precious jewel. He wouldn't send you on dangerous missions."  
  
She scowled and tugged at him again. "Zell...! Please...?"  
  
"No! I refuse to go against Commander Leonhart's ord--"  
  
"ZELL!"  
  
He stared at her as she scolded him bitterly. "What's wrong Rinoa?" he asked.  
  
Rinoa continued to frown. "You're turning into Squall."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She poked him a few times, and each time Zell brushed her off. She frowed and tried to play with his spikey blond hair, and before she knew it, he had grabbed her wrist and pushed her backwards. Rinoa scowled and she corrected herself, "Sorry, you're turning into Seifer."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Ever since you became an instructor, you've changed... you're not fun anymore! What happened to you Zell?"  
  
He turned away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms. "Fine then. Prove it. Prove to me you haven't changed. Go and ask Squall to send me on a SeeD mission!" she dared.  
  
Zell seemed to freeze. He had to be perfectly honest with himself, he hadn't talked to Squall in at least six months. One would be surprised how easy it was to avoid him. He took a deep breath, turned around and said, with a large grin, "Alright! I'm sending ya on a damn SeeD mission!" With that he started marching towards the elevator. Rinoa waved and called, "Thanks Zelly!"  
  
He groaned and leaned against the wall. The doors slid shut and he pressed the button to the third floor. He thought for a moment about what Rinoa said. He hadn't considered it... but when he actually looked back on how he's been acting for the past two years... he had been acting less excited and childish... but wasn't that part of growing up. He reached up and scratched at his tattoo absentmindedly. He felt Ifrit growl, the very voice of the GF rumbling in his own throat.  
  
Zell liked that... he always had a connection to his gaurdian forces... a connection that was never mentioned in the text books. The spirit sometimes spoke to him too, but in a language he didn't understand. He spoke in a strange growl... one he assumed came from his appearance. In fact, Ifrit was doing that right now, as if to scold him. The elevator doors opened and the growling stopped.   
  
The third floor was fixed up surprisingly well, one wouldn't even know where the cockpit used to be, in fact theyhad renovated the whole area. The headmaster's office had shrunk in size, and now there was room for Commander Leonhart's own office as well. Zell turned on the balls of his feet and started towards the hidden door in the wall. Squall had asked for his office to have a hidden entrance on the outside for privacy... that way only certain people could enter. Everyone else had to go through the main office. He raised his fist ready to knock... only he hesitated.  
  
"Come in Instructor Dincht."  
  
He stepped back in surprise. "Commander Leonhart?" he asked, hesitantly. He wasn't surprised that Squall had given up a first name basis with him... but Zell was surprised that he had as well.  
  
There as no reply to his hesitant query. Zell straightened up, brushed off the jacket of his uniform, and entered the office. Squall, who arranged all the SeeD missions, was sitting at his desk obviously going over the latest mercenary efforts... and the lastest hirings. "Yes, Instructor?" he asked in that cold, monotone voice.  
  
Zell felt a shiver pass through his body. He shook this off and remembered what he was there for. "Commander, I come bearing a request from SeeD Heartilly..."  
  
The brunette looked up from his work. He was still just a beautiful as the last time they spoke... Zell couldn't help but note that. He did, however, notice that Squall's hair was just a tad bit longer. "Instructor," he stated plainly, "do you realize that Rinoa's come to me more than enough time already?"  
  
"Yes sir, I did realize that."  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"She dared me to, sir."  
  
Squall stared at him and brought a hand to his forehead in thought. "Zell..."  
  
"Sir?" His response mechanisim was on autopilot... but that didn't mean he didn't catch his first name... and the softness in his commander's voice.  
  
"Zell, you know how I feel about Rinoa, don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt... I never wanted her to be a SeeD in the first place."  
  
"I know. Some of the missions are brutal. We've been assigned to kill off entire villages without knowing the whole truth," Zell replied slowly.  
  
"That's why I don't want her going on these missions."  
  
"Of course," he agreed... and at the same time... Zell couldn't help but notice how Squall changed when he spoke about Rinoa. He was always more passionate when she was the subject.  
  
"You-however- you I've been meaning to get a hold of," Squall said suddenly, changing the subject.  
  
Zell stook a step backwards. "Me, commander?"  
  
The gunblade specialist nodded, once again growing more silent and withdrawn. "I have a mission for you, Instructor. Read it over, and report here tomorrow at 600 hours." He pulled out a packet of papers, and handed it to him. Zell took it without any questions, saluted and left the room. Halfway to the elevator he stopped and sighed. Casually he glanced over his shoulder towards the spot in the wall where Squall's office stood.  
  
Quickly Zell shook his head and headed back downstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Possible Gaurdian Force... only able to pay for one SeeD... cause of multiple deaths," Zell murmured as he skimmed through the information presented to him. He glanced at the pictures included with the report. There were dead bodies, their chests ripped open, decapitated... all in a small fishing village located in on the Trabia Continent. A few pictures were of a dark cavern, obviously where the GF was located.  
  
He rubbed at his forehead considering this mission. It didn't seem like anything he was willing and ready to do... yet he was a SeeD, class A to be exact, and he had to do it. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. There wasn't much else he could do. His entire class completed their requirements, so he had the time to do this.   
  
"Zell?"  
  
He looked over at the door and announced, "It's open Rinoa, come in."  
  
The door slid aside and the black haired sorceress walked inside. "So?" she asked, sitting on his bed, "did you get me assigned to a mission?"  
  
The blond shook his head. "Sorry Rinoa."  
  
She stood up and glanced at the papers on his desk. She stared at it longer and finally she cried, "HE ASSIGNED YOU ON A MISSION!?"  
  
He twitched slightly, the volume of her voice ringing in his ears. She glared at him, her brown eyes glittering with anger. "How could he..!? How could YOU!?" she continued.  
  
"Stop Rinoa..."  
  
"It's not FAIR!"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"Why do YOU get to g-"  
  
"SHUT UP WILL YOU!?"  
  
Rinoa stepped backwards at Zell's outburst. It was neither like him... nor Squall... nor Seifer to suddenly cry out like that. He was waving the papers in her face. "Look at it! Look at it! It's a fuckin' kamikaze mission! It's gonna fuckin' kill me! Do ya want that? DO YA!?"  
  
She took the pictures from his hands and stared at them, flipping through image after image of dead bodies. "S-s-squall wouldn't want you dead," she murmured finally.  
  
"..."  
  
"C'mon... you guys were best friends...!"  
  
"...friends. Only friends Rinoa."  
  
"What, 'Only friends'? What do you mean!? Before I came alo--"  
  
Zell opened the door to his room. "Before you came along, Squall was forced into a Seed mission with me. He was forced to take the field exam with me... forced. Haaa haa, I shoulda seen it coming... he wants to get rid of me." As soon as he said the words he found that it hurt him so much. It was like a dagger through the heart. Ifrit's warm growl rumbled through his body. Still he kept a straight, almost Squall-like expression.  
  
"Rinoa... I'd like to leave now. I'll be going on this mission tomorrow."  
  
She sighed and reached out towards him, but stopped herself. A hand clutched to her chest she said, "Alright, good night Zell." and left.  
  
The blond reached out to Ifrit for a moment. The gaurdian force only growled in response, but it was enough of a message. He sighed and thanked him for always being there for him. The rumble in his throat grew warmer. Zell laughed and wondered if any of the others had this kind of connection with their GFs.  
  
*****  
  
author's notes: *piku piku* OH MY GOD! HIKARI IS TAKING A BREAK FROM TASUKI/CHICHIRI FANFICTION!?? *dies*  
  
... wait... I'M Hikari... how can I die? O.o;;  
  
yeah, so anyway... I'm just a LITTLE fucked up in the head, I haven't written an FFVIII fanfiction in a while, and it seems to me I'm not so good at it... but I fuckin' tried... Hopefully it'll be mostly plot and some smut in the middle... HOPEFULLY... And look at all that bullshit I wrote up there... don't it suck? Why don't you go ahead and flame my ass off, that'll make me feel better...  
  
Tasuki: I'm gonna have ta beat ya fer sayin' dat.  
  
Hikari: What'd I do?  
  
Tasuki: Cuz if yer ass is all flamin' ya can't write 'bout me and Chichiri' fuckin'  
  
Hikari: This isn't even a FY fanfic Tasuki!  
  
Tasuki: *piku... piku* A fuck...  
  
Chichiri: Aiya no da... hey na no da... do me a favor you readers out there no da... just kind of support Hikari if you liked this fic no da. I think she needs the support... na no da! *grins*  
  
Hikari: TASUKI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!   
  
Tasuki: CHICHIRI!! HELP ME!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Sorceress's Gift  
A FFVIII fanfiction  
  
~*~  
  
Zell stared at the village. It was a scrappy village filled with elders, women and children. He looked around, small children were huddled together, whispering about him. Women walked around carrying buckets of water, or laundry. An old woman approached him, her back hunched, the wrinkles in her face pulling it down into a long pout. "Y-you must be the SeeD we asked for," she grunted. Her voice was harsh and unkind.  
  
He nodded slowly, his eyes closed.  
  
"The, the monster... it's killed most of the men in the village," she explained.  
  
"I know, I've seen the pictures."  
  
"The men in our village train in forms of battle, the women fish and do work... we can't rely on the woman to fight."  
  
His attention suddenly grew greater. "Train? You mean--"  
  
The woman tapped at his leg angerily with her staff. "I mean, they've been trained in forms of martial arts and sword fighting. Even their skill wasn't enough!" Then she started poking his chest with a long bony finger. "We asked for SeeDs because they have magic," she added.  
  
"Right, magic of course ma'am. We also have the protection of Gaurdian Forces," Zell replied tapping the side of his head.  
  
The old lady wasn't listening anymore. She was walking away from the village making gestures with her long fingers to have him follow her. He stood still for a moment and then started walking, his mind working overtime. 'No way, trained? Fighters? They've been fighters all along... fuck, and I'll bet Squall knew the whole time... haa haa, fuck you Rinoa, I told you he wanted to kill me.'  
  
Ifrit growled.  
  
Zell paused and looked up to see the large cavern coated in snow and ice. There was no blood against the ground, it was all covered by recent snowfall. The woman pointed and hissed, "He's in there... kill him and you get your pay."  
  
The class A SeeD nodded and cracked his knuckles. He tightened the straps of the his Ehrgeiz, and tapped at his boots. He heard the woman clear her voice behind him. He froze and she pointed and seemed to growl, "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Nothing ma'am," he said and bowed in apology.  
  
The cavern was a good 10 degrees lower than the outside, and he shivered, and continued onward, the dim beam of his flashlight his only source of light. He felt something under his foot, soft and congealed. His shined his light downward.  
  
'Blood.'  
  
He traced the light along the floor and walls. Dark red blood was streaked against the stone walls, pooled in gelatinous puddles on the floor. 'Fuck,' he thought and stepped out of the puddle. His foot now squished with every step.  
  
'I'll just keep going... maybe I can just let this creature kill me... make Squall happy right? I'd do anything to make him happy... what am I thinking!? I'd die just so that man can have his jollies? I don't like him anymore..! Not anymore..! That was years ago!"  
  
His thoughts were caught off abruptly as he reached a opening. A creature sat hunched in the far corner. Zell stepped back, dropping his flashlight as his head began to pound. He groaned, clutching the sides of his head. It seemed far worse now than ever. He tried to keep his attention focused on the creature, who was starting to stir.  
  
He saw, through the indirct light, wings snap outwards. They were bat-like and shiny... almost like Bahamut's. The flexed, pressing against the walls, obviously they were too big for their confines. A hiss echoed through the hollow, but he couldn't hear it... his heart was pounding against his ears.  
  
The creature stood up. It was shaped like human, only taller, and thinner... almost serpentile. It snarled and stared at him with glowing, golden eyes. It moved with a kind of grace and it slinked towards him. Zell recoiled, his hand raised, ready to summon Ifrit... but the pain in his head kept distracting him. The creature closed in on him.  
  
'This is it for sure... I'm gonna die without a fight... just because my brain is exploding..."  
  
He felt a soft finger caress his cheek, and the pain subsided. He blinked and looked at the creature.... no... human? Zell reached out and touched him. Nothing about the man seemed to be evil... but he was... "Are you as sorcerer?" he asked quietly.  
  
The winged man backed off and flicked his wrist. Lights danced off the walls and came to a rest, casting a bluish glow across the floors and walls. Zell stared at him, surprised by his beauty. He looked delicate, almost fragile in shape and form- his wings, too large for his body. His face was beautiful, yet scarred from his harsh condition, black curls were etched across his cheeks, and arms. He wearing shreds of clothes, his shirt hanging from strings, his pants seemed to be ripped away at the knees. "B-b-b-brother..." he whispered, his voice velvety yet strained.  
  
"Brother!?" Zell snapped, jumping backwards in shock and dismay.  
  
The man stumbled a bit and fell to his knees, his head knocking against the ground. "Brother... one who can li--" He paused and looked at him, his breathing shallow. "You're so powerful... but... you haven't discovered it yet..."  
  
"What are you talking about!? Stop playing with me! I came here to destroy you!"  
  
"Destroying me... will make you no better... let me help you... my body is deteriorating anyway... I can't survive here in this world..."  
  
"This world?"  
  
"Time compression... time compression... it was going to help us... but when our sister was destroyed... we were tossed around, unable to return to our home. My body was not made for this time... the only way this body can survive... is on human flesh."  
  
Zell held out an arm. "Then why don't you eat me?"  
  
The sorcerer wings snapped out and pushed his hand away. "I said human flesh," he grunted.  
  
"I am hu--"  
  
"You are a decendent of Hyne... born with powers... blessed by death..." The sorcerer stood up and seemed to glide towards him. He wrapped his arms around Zell and they touched foreheads. "You're far more powerful than me... than the bitch that killed our sister..."  
  
"I'm not--!"  
  
His fingers were tracing the black tattoo on his cheek, sending jolts of ice and heat through his body. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"A tattoo!"  
  
"No fool, it's a symbol of your power... do you remember when you got it?"  
  
Zell reached into the depths of his mind, asking Ifrit to return him his memories. Only a rumble in his throat was the GF's reply. "I-- I don't, it's been there as long as I can remember..."  
  
"Of course... because it's grown.. as your strength grew... your mark grew... you've great unreleased power now."  
  
"Power...!? No! I'm not a sorcerer.... Rinoa is! Not me! I'm just a SeeD, just an instructor...!"  
  
The winged sorcerer was whispering into his ear, "Let me help you... I'll help you release this magic... just let me... let me junction myself unto you."  
  
"You're not a gaurdian force!" Zell cried, trying to push him away.  
  
"Your headaches... they're from the magic unreleased in your body... it will kill you eventually... if you don't let me help.just let me... allow me to be... to be junctioned with you. I'll help you..."  
  
"NO!" Zell pulled away and blasted the sorcerer with a Firaga spell.  
  
"Fine... if you don't believe me... kill me....let the magic fester inside you... until you lose sight of who you are..."  
  
The blonde haired SeeD cracked his knuckles and hissed, "I'll be much obliged."  
  
~*~  
  
Zell stumbled out of the cavern, covered in blood. A few children screamed, taking shelter behind their mothers' skirts. The old woman gave him a once over and cried, "He's alive! He's killed the demon!"  
  
No one touched him to thank him, but he did recieve his pay and was sent on his way. He started slowly towards the train station on foot, noting that the student that drove him had left already. The ride back seemed undeniably slow, and his entire body ached, unfortunately his headache kept him from being able to cast a cure spell. In Balamb the people stared at him, unable to recognize him. The blood was drying, plastering his hair to his forhead. He decided against visiting his mother and getting some tending too.  
  
Zell fought his way to Garden. 'I wonder, 'who he's going to give his powers too...' was his last thought... before he collapsed at the entrance.  
  
~*~  
  
"See? And all that time, he was afraid he was going to die. Did you know, Squall? He thought you wanted to kill him." Rinoa held on tightly to her boyfriend's arm as they stood over Zell in the infirmary.  
  
"Kill?"  
  
She nodded. "Something about a kamikaze mission..."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki pushed through them and shook Zell awake. "C'mon now, you're a SeeD, you can't sleep the whole time."  
  
"My head fuckin' hurts..."  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised," the doctor replied, her hands on her hips.  
  
"No.. it's been fuckin' hurtin'... it's like my brain's exploding..."  
  
"Excuse me!? Why haven't you told me this!?"  
  
Zell looked away, an arm draped over his head. "Cuz," he replied, "I thought it didn't matter."  
  
"Commander Leonhart, Rinoa... would you please leave me with this stubborn paitent? I--"  
  
He sat up and pushed the elderly doctor aside. "Look, I'm fine now. It only hurts sometimes. I got it all taken care off, alright? It's good! I'm fine!" he snapped.  
  
"Are you sure?" Dr. Kadowaki and Rinoa asked in unison.  
  
"I'M FINE!" Zell pushed his way past Squall and stormed out of the infirmary.   
  
Halfway between there and the training center, his steps slowed to a stop. He held his head in his hands for a moment. 'What... what... happened to me? I'm not usually like that... could it be-- no! Ha... that damn sorcerer was fuckin' me with.' he thought and contninued onward.  
  
The training center was filled with grats, like usual, but every now and then a student, or SeeD would stumble across a T-rexsaur... or the newly added grendels. Zell took no time at all to waste a few weak insects and pick up in sleep powder in the process. He wasn't about to let a headache stop his training. He had an idea, he was going to start training with the pain. As he encountered another grat he thought, 'I'd really love to be here with Squall right now... like we used to do years ago.'  
  
"Instructor Dincht! We missed you today!"  
  
He looked and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Hey girls," he greeted casually.  
  
Kichi neared him and caressed his cheek in another attempt to seduce him. Zell grabbed her wrist and pushed her away slightly. "Kichi, if you really want to date me... pass the field exam, okay?"  
  
She blinked and her eyes widned. "Are you telling me... you'll go out with me.. if I'm a SeeD?"  
  
Zell didn't nod, he just smiled and turned away. 'Poor girl... she thinks I like girls... maybe... maybe I could? It's not like anyone else in this place is like me,' he thought.  
  
He heard her squeal and run away with her friends giggling excitedly. Zell shook his head and stiffled a laugh.  
  
"Ah, Dincht fans?"  
  
"Haa haa, like the Trepies are any better? I seem to remember you being asked out by girls and guys?"  
  
"Oh Zell..." Quistis shook her head.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You're so cute sometimes... and I think that mission did you some good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Squall and I were actually the ones that planned to send you on a mission... one that called for only one SeeD."  
  
Zell whirled around, his eyes flashing. "YOU?"  
  
The older woman backed off slightly and raised her hands in innocence. "Look Zell, you definately had no way to use that energy of yours... and you were starting to become withdrawn! It was for your own good!"  
  
"My--Own--Good!? DO you have ANY idea what I FOUGHT!?"  
  
"A gaurdian force. Did you obtai--"  
  
"It was a FUCKIN' SORCERER!!"  
  
Quistis fell to her knees in shock, a hand clutched to her chest. "Z-z-zell, you're kidding me..." she insisted, her voice sounded she was about to cry. "I-- I had no idea.."  
  
"H-h-h-hey now... It's good! I didn't die! See? I'm fine!" Zell said, once again trying to make up for his change in mood. He squatted next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon Instructor Trepe, don't feel bad."  
  
She reached over and held his hand. "I'm sorry, that's the last time I'm going to send you on a mission!"  
  
"Hey! I had some fun! It was better than grading papers!" He grinned and helped her to her feet. "Now... lets say two Instructors discuss how they're going to divide their students for the next field exam!"  
  
*****  
  
author's notes: geez... no one wants to read this...! I need help with a summary perhaps? Geez.. it sucks cuz it sounds lame! Oh well...  
  
anyway... the constant change in Zell's personality is giving me a headache.  
  
Zell: *holds head* You're tellin' me...  
  
Tasuki: *glares at Zell* I hate you.  
  
Zell: Eh!? What's your problem!?  
  
Tasuki: Hikari's MINE. She supposed ya be writin' stories about Chichiri and I!!  
  
Zell: Go yell at her, not me!  
  
Tasuki: It's YER fault she likes ya so much!  
  
Chichiri: N-n-no da....  
  
Squall: .... whatever.  
  
Hikari: @(O.o)@;; 


	3. Chapter 3

A Sorceress's Gift  
A FFVIII fanfiction  
  
~*~  
  
Quistis and Zell were hunched over a table in the cafeteria discussing the field exam. The two blonde instructors together at one table as enough to draw the attention of the entire school. Girls and boys alike were gathering at surroundings tables whispering excitedly. The select few of jealous students were hissing about how a woman shouldn't date a man younger than her... not even considering the fact they WEREN'T even going out...  
  
The two of them, however, were used to this chatter, and went about their own buisness as if they weren't being watched. Quistis pointed out two of her students, the top of her class. "These two should be squad leaders in my opinon... they're very brilliant and stick to code."  
  
"Yeah, but how are their field skills?"  
  
"A little off... Cal's tends to lose face in battle."  
  
"Figured as much... and my students are better in the field than in the classroom."  
  
The two instructors looked at each other and said in unison, "Card Shuffle."  
  
Instantly they pulled out their card decks, Quistis's far more sufficiant. Zell pulled out a card, "Iron Giant," he said.  
  
Quistis pulled out another card and placed it on top of Zell's. "Odin! Cal's the leader for Squad A," she said triumphantly. The rest of the arrangement continued in the same manner, making most of Quistis's students squad leaders. Zell's students filled up the three to four person squads with their field abilities. All together they created 6 squads... by then most of their groupies had left the cafeteria.  
  
"Do you know what Squall has lined up for the exam?" Zell asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Not a clue, why don't you ask him?"  
  
"And risk him sending me off on another kamikaze mission? No thanks!"  
  
Quistis sighed. "I told you... it was partly my fault," she explained again.  
  
"I'm not blaming you. I'm not even angry. I just... ya know, don't like being around Commander Leonhart."  
  
She stared at him, and after a moment of silence she asked, "Didn't you used to have a crush on him?"  
  
Zell turned bright red. "What are you talking about Quisty!?"  
  
She folded both her hands on the table and leaned closer to him. "Are you really gay, Zell?"  
  
"I--uh--"  
  
"Seriously." Her face got closer.  
  
He fell out of his chair. "Quistis...!"  
  
She sighed and sat back, folding her slim arms across her chest. "Oh Zell, I'm sorry..." Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. She looked away, as Zell got up and sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Quistis... we're all set here, right?" he asked, a hand rising to his forehead.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah..." She stood up and started picking at invisible dust on her shirt. "Well, I have a class. See you later Zell," she said and left the cafeteria, her boots clicking against the marble floor.  
  
He groaned, quite irritated with the pain in his head... but it wasn't so bad anymore. In fact he was starting to get used to it.. only he still was quite bothered with one thought... 'If he was a real sorcerer... who did he give his powers to?'  
  
~You are a decendent of Hyne... born with powers... blessed by death... You're far more powerful than me... than the bitch that killed our sister...~  
  
"The bitch... sister... Rinoa! Ultimeca!" Zell cried aloud, jumping out of the chair. He looked around at the faces staring at him. Quickly he ran... there was one person he needed to talk to...  
  
~*~  
  
His fist pounded against the large oak door. "Matron! Matron! Matron! Please! Open the door!" he cried.  
  
Squall stuck his head out from his office. "Dincht?"  
  
"Oh Squall! Is the matron around? I really need to talk to her!"  
  
He shook his head. "Is there something that needs to be taken care of?"  
  
"No no no...! I mean... yes! But it's personal!" His eyes were wild with fear and exciment. "Where is she?"  
  
"Balamb. She should be coming back soon."  
  
Zell staggered towards him, grabbing the taller man by the shoulders. The urgancy had disappeared from his green eyes... Squall blinked. 'Green? I don't recall him having green eyes,' he thought, prying his hands from him.  
  
The blond opened his mouth to speak... one word came from his lips: "Hyne."  
  
Squall caught him as Zell's body seemed to collapse. "Hyne?" he echoed.  
  
"Squall... what's going on in here?"  
  
"Matron... I think... something's wrong with Zell."  
  
~*~  
  
Edea and Dr. Kadowaki were standing in the infirmary, discussing Zell's state. Seifer, Dr. Kadowaki's apprentice, was sitting over him, taking a few notes.  
  
"Iyaku, I'm not exactly sure what happened... and Squall couldn't explain it either," Edea said, looking back over at Zell.  
  
"Of course Edea... this is totally understandable. Too much stress, that's what I think."  
  
Zell sat up with a jolt, practically hitting his head against Seifer's hand.  
  
"Watch it Chicken-wuss! Doctor, the chicken's awake!"  
  
"Seifer, what have I told you about making fun of the paitents?" she scolded, entering the room.  
  
"Oh... it's good for a laugh?" he said with a smirk.  
  
She hit him over the head with her clipboard. "Alright, Zell... do you feel any better?"  
  
Zell looked around, and looked back at Dr. Kadowaki. "...." he said.  
  
"Can you talk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, are you alright?"  
  
"Wasn't... I-- I mean... how did I get here?"  
  
Seifer raised one eyebrow and stared at him. "You don't know?" he asked.  
  
Zell shook his head. "Last thing I remember was pounding on the headmaster's door, trying to talk to Matron," he explained.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki poked at her clipboard absentmindedly. "Zell dear, don't over work yourself. I think that's what's been giving you such a headache lately. You should take a rest as soon as the field exam is over, alright?" she stated plainly.  
  
The young instructor jumped out of the bed and saluted. "Yes ma'am! I was planning that myself, in fact!" he said with a large grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Of course you were Chicken-wuss," Seifer said with a sneer on his face.  
  
Zell made a fist, but quickly brought it down. It was against Garden regulations to pick fights. Quickly he brushed off his SeeD uniform and pushed back his bangs, which somehow still managed to stick up... no matter how hard he tried to get them to not. A few strands, however, fell down infront of his eyes. With a sigh, he gave up. "Well Doctor, thanks alot for the advice. I think I'll be feeling alot better once this is all over with," he said as he left the infirmary.  
  
Seifer's eyes narrowed, watching him leave. He had this unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach...  
  
~*~s  
  
Zell looked up from his books as someone pressed the button of his intercom. "Yes?"  
  
".... SeeD Dincht?"  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"... can I come in?"  
  
"Uh... sure." Zell leaned over and buzzed him in. The door slid open, and Squall stood there, very still and quiet for a moment. The blonde instructor blinked and called, "Are you coming in or what?"  
  
The brunette seemed to take a deep breath and walk inside. The door closed. "Zell, what color eyes do you have?" he asked, staying near the doorway.  
  
Zell raised and eyebrow. "What kind of question... I mean, I got blue eyes, why?"  
  
Squall shook his head. "I was just... curious."  
  
"Well, have a seat," Zell said, gesturing to the bed, while turning back to his books.  
  
A long uncomfortable silence passed between them, as Squall sat there considering why he came in the first place. Suddenly he heard a tapping. He looked up and saw Zell tapping a pen against the desk. "Squall?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"... Do you love tha-- Rinoa?"  
  
Squall blinked and looked away, feeling a slight blush creep up his cheeks. "Yeah... I suppose I do," he replied quietly.  
  
"Did you know that love can release a sorceress' power?"  
  
"I... no, I didn't."  
  
"Did you know that she killed my sister...? Her sister?" Zell's voice was growing more fierce with each passing question.  
  
Squall stood up. "Zell? What are you talking about? You don't have a sis--"  
  
Zell shot up, his back still turned to him. "THAT BITCH killed HER! OUR sister! The rebirth of Hyne's power!"  
  
"Who are you talking about!?"  
  
"But no... this body is stronger... far stronger... and without anything to protect him..."  
  
Squall felt a strong energy wrap around his body. It pulled at his arms and legs with incredible force. Suddenly he was pinned up against the wall, Zell's hand at his throat. Struggling the brunette made eye contact with the smaller boy. 'Green!' he thought in shock.  
  
Zell's hand tightened, crackling with energy. Squall felt the skin of his neck burn. "I eliminate you, I eliminate the one that bitch loves," he hissed.  
  
"Let-go..."  
  
The energy increased, and Squall could feel the same heat against his chest. He strained to look down, and he saw Zell's hand pressed against his chest. "Don't worry, you'll be reunited in hell," the blonde growled.  
  
Squall's hand wrapped around the hardness of his gunblade. With a cry he pulled it free from his holster and pulled the trigger as he thrust the sharp end deep into his closest target.... Zell.  
  
*****  
  
Author's notes: Well... the last section was actually a sudden revelation I had. I spent a good amount of time toying around with the actual plot... and I came up with this at the end... It wasn't supposed to happen I swear... so you'll see this is ALL crap... lots of writer's block, so I just wrote and wrote until something came to him...  
  
no good, I know...  
  
Tasuki: It sucks, it sucks, it sucks..  
  
Thank you Sherman.... O.o;  
  
Chichiri: Well... review no da if you want to know what happened to Zell na no da! ^_^ If you couldn't care less, don't leave a review and watch the poor poor guy die a sad sad death....  
  
Tasuki: He'd die Anyway!  
  
Chichiri: at least he wouldn't die alone no da! 


End file.
